The Demon Book Alt end 1 Shill'en Khan Wins
by mariosonicfan5
Summary: What would happen if Bagheerahna and Baloo'ta were too late to save Mowgli from Shill'en Khan? Find out in this first non-cannon alternate ending to the Demon Book!


"Oh my my my, very well done ladies it seems you are all set to make a comeback with a performance like that, oh and I see you found my little slave, how delightful," Shill'en said mockingly while she clapped. "Shill'en Kahn!" the four succubi exclaimed at once. They took flight from Mowgli into their nearby tree and watched in horror as the fiery red head moved toward the young human. "I have to say you have given me quite a bit of trouble trying to track you down, but no matter, I have found you and your soul will be mine. I will even grant you the privilege of serving me as a little zombie, you'll do everything I ask no matter how demeaning, and the best part is you'll have no say in the matter Ha Ha Ha Ha! Now let's get this show started!" Shill'en said pulling large metal holder out of her hair letting her literally flaming locks fall free. Mowgli stood his ground however and said "I'm not afraid of you Shill'en Kahn, I've seen scarier things here than you, you're just classless whore with nothing better to do than prey on others to get your sick kicks." Needless to say this outraged Shill'en. Her hair which had been a mere simmer exploded into hellfire itself her eyes also seemed to catch flame. "How dare you, you little upstart I shall take great pleasure in destroying your soul and draining your body of will and life. I most certainly will get my "Sick Kicks" from watching the light leave your eyes as I suck your soul through that hard dick of yours there! But I am not without mercy I shall give you to the count of ten, it will make it more fun for me…" Shill'en then turned and covered her eyes and began counting. The four Succubi urged Mowgli to run but Mowgli simply replied, "Why should I run I'm not afraid of anyone!" He then began searching for some sort of weapon to defend himself, he finally settled on a very large stick. Shill'en turned her flaming eyes to the human and said menacingly "you sorely test my patience, sixfivefourthrewetwo…one!" She then turned quickly and became the most demonic thing Mowgli had seen in his young life, Flames lept from her body in all directions her horns grew as did she, her tail became that of a flaming red and black scythe. This startled Mowgli beyond all reason and the poor human dropped his club and tried to run for it. But, Shill'en was upon him before he could even take one step. She lay on top of him and said, "Now little human you will know what a pleasurable death can feel like! When my pussy wraps itself around your dick it will literally squeeze the life out of you. Oooooooo I can feel it now your fresh young soul passing through me, ah yes pure ecstasy." Mowgli was as scared as he could be now, he could not believe that after everything he had gone through it all came down to this, now he was wishing he had stayed with his mother or Bal'oota or even Kaa'lin at least they would not have killed him so sadistically. So, the poor young human resigned himself to his fate and hoped that it would be as pleasurable as she said it would be.

Shill'en then lowered herself onto Mowgli's penis, her warm wet entrance squeezing it. Mowgli managed to hold in his pleasurable moan but just barely. Shill'en laughed, her flaming hair dancing behind her and she said, " Oh please human, You know damn well that felt better than anything you've ever experienced in your pitiful little life! Now scream out your bliss I want to hear it!" Mowgli was stubborn as always and managed to keep it contained, not wanting to give her the satisfaction. "Well then," Shill'en said in faux respect, "I guess I'll just have to make you," She then brought her scythe tail up to Mowgli's neck and gave it a little scratch. All of a sudden Mowgli was blinded with pleasure. The tail had injected something in to his blood stream. It was in fact a powerful demon drug that looked like black ink to the untrained eye. It worked its way through Mowgli's body giving him undeniable pleasure. He could no longer contain it as a moan tore through his throat. He gave himself to the pleasure and to Shill'en Khan. She shivered as she heard his voice, "Yesssss that's right you can't resist me… now boy why don't you just relax and let all you worries, cares, and life slip through that hard little dick of yours?" Shill'en's pussy then clamped down upon Mowgli's helpless dick and began a sucking motion. Mowgli was powerless and obeyed the words of his lover. He relaxed and let everything flow into his rock hard penis. He felt his very essence begin to go with it, and suddenly he no longer cared. Shill'en sensed this and said, "Ahhh finally now boy give me your soul! Now!" Mowgli then came like he had never before. It was as if he became pleasure incarnate, he could feel everything all at once and then at the same time nothing at all. As he reveled in this his soul slipped quietly and peacefully through the tip of his penis and into Shill'en's waiting pussy. As his soul was fully absorbed he had a brief moment of awareness. He could see a ghostly vision of Shill'en. She walked toward him and scratched under his chin. "Now little human you are part of me and will never again know the world of the living." Mowgli then felt himself dissipate. There was no pain simply just a feeling of falling asleep as his very essence was erased from existence. The real Shill'en laughed sinisterly as she dismounted the now colorless human's body. But suddenly something she did not expect happened. She was filled with a power, a _**GODLIKE**_ power. It felt good, it made her feel complete, more complete than she had ever felt even when she had all her strength. She began to glow as the power over took her. She then realized that she had just fulfilled an old prophecy.

_If the light amongst the darkness should ever be extinguished, The extinguisher would know unlimited power and become a god amongst those who would oppose her._

As she realized this she sensed something approaching. It turned out to be none other than Bagheerahna and her friend Bal'oota. She greeted them with courtesy saying, "Oh my dears welcome, I am afraid you are too late to save the pitiful excuse for a slave though. He's given up the ghost ha ha ha !" Her glow increased as she laughed at her horrible joke. Bagheerahna and Bal'oota could only stare in horror and disbelief at Mowgli's colorless body laying beneath Shill'en. Bal'oota was overcome with rage at the sight and lunged for Shill'en her wings spread and tail twitching. Shill'en was ready for this however and used her newly acquired powers to stop her in her tracks. She then lifted her up using her mind and brought her to face her. "Well Bal'oota since you are so eager to die, how about I cut you a break? I'll make you into the thing you love to play with the most," Shill'en said as a purely evil smile spread across her face. She then began weaving a spell that worked its way around Bal'oota's body. All the poor blue hair demoness could do was watch as the spell began to wrap around her. She then felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly there was a great flash, causing Bageerahna to shield her eyes. Then as the flash cleared Bal'oota was gone. Shill'en laughed and looked down at her flawless body and began stroking her slit. Except it wasn't exactly hers anymore, her pubic hair had taken on a distinctly blue color and a new jewel chain was hanging from her clit…the same one the Bal'oota had. "Oh my Bal'oota you do make a lovely pussy," She then flicked the jewel and it sent an orgasmic wave through her just as it was made to do. "Ahhh that was nice, oh and don't worry you and Mowgli will spend plenty of time together hmm hmm hmm." All Bagheerahna could muster to say was "Y-you monster," Shill'en turned to Bagheerahna and smiled. "Yes now that leaves you, what shall I do with you? Oh yes I know! You value your morals and the kindness in your hear, well allow me to take that away from you and make you a true demon slut!" A spell then shot from her fingers and towards Bagheerahna. The demoness tried to run but the spell stopped her wrapping around her and gowing into her nose her mouth and her pussy. Her body seized and she could no longer move, her face took on a blank stare as the spell took away her greatest treasure. As the spell flew out of her it had with it a golden orb. The spell then formed hand out of the mist and smashed it without remorse. Bagheerahna then regained her composure and stood in a sort of daze. Shill'en moved over to he and asked her, "So, my dear what are you going to do about me taking Mowgli's soul?" she smiled sadistically knowing the answer. Bagheerahna sighed and said, "mmmmmm why should I care about some stupid human all I gotta do is just cum myself to sleep every night and fuck everything that moves. Hey do you want to help me with that sexy?" Shill'en uncharacteristically giggled at this response. "No, not now dear, but you go ahead and rub that little clit of yours until you pass out!" Bagheerahna happily obliged, laying back and doing just that, no longer caring about anyone or anything but herself and her very aroused pussy. Shill'en smiled and the once proud Bagheerahna now nothing more than a slut. She then Felt a violent blow to the back of her head. She stumbled forward only slightly and turned to face her soon to be dead attacker. Kaa'lin stood before her and she could not help but laugh. "Ohhoh, look who it is, you're the last person I thought I'd see here." Kaa'lin glared at Shill'en and spat out "You took him away from me! The only thing in the wretched world I ever truly cared about, and you took it away **I will make you pay!" **Kaa'lin then willingly unleashed her dark side. The blackness erasing the blonde hair that had just been there, and the purple and red spirals taking over her eyes. "Well, then by all means, come and make me!" Shill'en taunted. Kaa'lin let out a demonic scream and lunged for Shill'en's throat. Shill'en allowed this to happen knowing what she intended to do. Kaa'lin tightened her grip and said " **Now look into my eyes and become mine you bitch!"** Shill'en simply smiled and did what she asked. Kaa'lin could not understand why Shill'en was not on her knees begging for a command, so, she did the only thing she could think of and turned up the intensity. This may leave her with a mind altogether but no matter she deserved it for what she had done. After a few moments Shill'en said, "Well, Kaa'lin I think you've had your fun, now it's my turn," Shill'en then began to reflect the spirals back at Kaa'lin. She didn't notice at first but sonn she began to feel the effects. She felt her mind begin to numb and tried to stop but in her current form she could not turn the spirals off. She was hypnotizing herself. Soon Shill'en projected herself into Kaa'lins eyes. She found Kaa'lin's inner self and began to caress her face. Kaa'lin resisted at first but soon realized that she wanted this, this is what she truly wanted. Shill'en licked her cheek and gave her a deep sensual kiss. When she pulled away Kaa'lin's inner self had spirals flying through her eyes and a big goofy smile on her face. It was then that the real world Kaa'lin gave in to her own spirals. Her mind was wiped clean; she was simply a blank slate waiting to be written on. Over the next few hours, Shill'en filled Kaa'lin to the brim with thoughts of servitude, obedience and utter devotion. When she was done she asked of Kaa'lin "Now whom do you serve?" Kaa'lin replied by stating "I serve you and only you, the one true queen of the demon realm, the taker of men's souls, the extinguisher of the light, the flame of death, Shill'en Khan," She then bowed down in loving worship and kissed Shill'en feet. "Yes my slave now I think it's time we pay my dear little sister a vist hmm hmmh mm,"

Quite soon after, Shill'en had laid siege to the True Queen's palace. Her guards were powerless to stop the now omnipotent Shill'en Khan. As her sister fell to her knees in front of her Shill'en reached out and grabbed her by the neck. "You thought you had it all by banishing me didn't you sister? The rule of the land, and no Shill'en here to ruin any of it for you. Well who has the power now? Haa ha ha haha." The true queen remained stalwart as ever and simply stated "Do what you came here to do Shill'en , kill me and be done with it." "Kill you, oh no, I couldn't kill my dear sister, no I've got something else in store for you! Oh Kaa'lin, could you come here please?" The slave came at her mistress's call and asked "What do you wish of me my queen?" "Why don't you introduce my sister to those spirals of your hmm?" Kaa'lin nodded and said "You wish is my command O powerful one," She then stepped forward and widened her eyes to hit the True Queen with the full brunt of her hypnotic power. The True Queen begged and pleaded for mercy but Shill'en simply had none. "Such unqueen-like behavior sister. Well, since you don't wish to act like a queen anyway why not go all the way? Why don't you stick those fingers into the waiting pussy and give me a nice pathetic moan?" The true Queens mind succumbed to the spirals with "ping" she smiled widely and said, "Yes mistress if it pleases you." Shill'en could not believe how easy it had all been. "Thank you Mowgli for all you have done, if you were still here I bet you would have loved to hear that but since you're not, I'll just reward your body instead," She then whistled and almost instantly Mowgli's now zombified body was at her side. She then moved to the throne of the demon realm, her throne, and sat. "Come my dear, your mistress has a reward for you," But before he could reach the warm safe serenity of her pussy, she stopped him. "Hold on my little love slave," She then looked at her sister's pitiful display and said, "You know sister I was content to have you as entertainment but you begin to bore me, perhaps you shall serve better as decoration," She then flicked her wrist and with it came a flash. The true Queen couldn't care less that her end was coming, and soon she felt cold rise up through her, and she could no longer move. The True Queen had become The True Statue. She would forever decorate the walls of the palace as a sexual aid, permanently frozen with her fingers in her pussy and a face of pure orgasmic bliss.

Shill'en Khan sat on her throne her chin resting on her fist. She idly stroked the pussy that had once been Bal'oota, while the once good and loving Bagheerahna, laid in the palace floor moaning and screaming like a common whore. Kaa'lin sat at the new queen's left with a complacent look upon her face as she scratched and stroked Mowgli's head. The poor human had been chained to the large ornate thore and waited until his mistress need his sexual services. "Girls why don't you entertain us with a song eh?" The Fabulous four bowed in reverence and complied, singing a haunting aria for their queen. Shill'en let a smile creep onto her face as she thought to herself, "It's good to be the Queen"

**End**

"So, what will you do to stay here in the Demon plane with me my simple little human?" she questioned, knowing full well the answer. "Oh anything you want My Queen," Mowgli said his mouth still full. "Well then, allow me to tell you just what I want baby," she then flipped over the throne and Mowgli and began her lyrical seduction of the young human.

Now I'm the queen of the demonesses

Oh, the Dark plain VIP

I reached my top

And had to stop, and that's what's bothering me

I want to dominate you human

And stroke your piece of meat

And fuck your little brain out

Till you soul comes out on me

Oh oobee do,

I wanta dominate you who who

I want to rule you,

And own you too who who

You'll see it's true ooo ooo

Someone you who who

Can learn to be

A little fuck toy for me!

Mowgli: Wow Queen Looee' I never knew you wanted me like that

Looee': Now here's my deal boy if you tell me the secrets of how to get men to love me I might let you live long enough to enjoy it…

Mowgli: But I don't know anything about that

Looee': Now don't try to kid me human I made a deal with you

What I desire

Is the power

To rule this whole damn world

Now give me the secret human

Come on tell how to do

Give me the power over men's sexual urges

So I can rule them too!

Oh oobee doo

I wanta dominate you who who

I want to rule you,

And fuck too who who

You'll see it's true ooo ooo

Someone you who who

Can learn to be

A little fuck toy for me

And you can learn to be someone like me!

Loo'ee had finished her song but the music her young devotees were making continued for some time. It was around this time that Bagheerana and Bal'oota had reached the ruins and were looking down on the scene from a higher level. The two had to work out a plan before it was too late. But Bal'oota kept getting distracted by the music the young succubus were playing, for she loved music and dancing. That's when she spied the phallus growing nearby. She was overcome with the urge to stick in her mouth as far as it would go and swallow it down. This was due to the effects of the slight pheromones that the fruits give off. They are highly "poisonous to succubus turning them into what many would call a bimbo. She reached for it but Bagheerana stopped her saying "Bal'oota we came to get Mowgli not get high on natural pheromones! Now Come on!" Bal'oota agreed but her eyes were still drawn to the fruit. She took one as Bagheerana snuck away and said to herself "One little bite won't hurt …" AS she inserted the penis shaped fruit into her mouth and bit down, her head was immediately flooded with thoughts of sex. Her eyes grew wide and suddenly lidded, and she began to feel the rhythm of the music all the more. "Oh baby Baggi's got to feel this.." She said in a sleepy almost strung out but still bubbly voice. "But before I go" She said and gave her clit chain a flick sending a lightning bolt of orgasm through her body. "Ohhhhh yeah man…" Bal'oota then flew off to find her friend and give her the same satisfaction. As Loo'ee was carrying Mowgli to her private quarters, Bagheerana was close on their heels. As she was about to snatch Mowgli out of Loo'ee's hands she heard a yell from some of the younger succubus. "It's Bal'oota She's come to steal the human!" they screamed. But Bal'oota still high on the pheromones simply said "Calm down (giggle) I only came to party" As she finished half of her beautiful blue hair began to turn blonde. Loo'ee smiled and called down one of her servants to carry away Mowgli. "Take care of my little toy for bit baby!" The young succubus giggled and said "With pleasure my Queen," Loo'ee then swaggered over to Bal'oota and put her hand around her shoulders.

"Well it seems you tried one of my little fruits Bal'oota," Bal'oota replied saying "Oh yeah…." "And I bet you feel good too huh baby? Like you could just cum over and over until you just can't do it no more?" Bal'oota moan and shivered as Loo'ee kept talking to her, making her feel so good inside. "Ooooohh (giggle) I'll fuck anyone here you want me to!" Well that's what we're all about babe!" Loo'ee said and gave Bal'oota's clit chain another flick sending her to her knees in ecstasy. "Hmm hmm that's right honey cakes bow to your queen! Now did you come here alone?" Bal'oota was able to compose herself a few seconds later and answered "Noooo, I came with Bagheerahna, (Giggle) she's standing right over there!" Bal'oota said as her remaining hair turned completely blonde. Bagheerana ducked at hearing Bal'oota give away her hiding spot. "That fool I told her not to eat those things, I don't even know if I can change her back now…." She then summoned her courage and stepped forth to reveal herself. "That's right "my queen" and I want my son back!" Loo'ee and the whole of the succubus servants laughed, "Oh you mean him up there?" Loo'ee asked pointing to her servant who was about start her love making session with the hopelessly enthralled human. She waved coquettishly at Bagheerahna as she lowered herself onto Mowgli's penis. The young human let out a moan and a wide smile spread across his face. Bagheerahna let her face burn with rage as she turned toward Loo'ee and said "YOU you'll pay for this!" "Oh we'll see baby, girls?" at her word several of her little giggly servants flew toward Bagheerahna and subdued her. She struggled valiantly but it was all for naught as she was tied to a nearby pillar. She finally lost hope when her best friend walked toward her and ran her fingers across her face. "Oh Baggi you're going to love this it's so much fun (giggle)!" Loo'ee walked up and with a very sexual look in her eyes she said, " Well Bal'oota let's show her our way of thinking," The servants handed Loo'ee and Bal'oota a phallus that they then proceeded to move toward Bagheerahna's openings. Bagheerahna begged and struggled but to no avail, and the phallus inserted into her mouth silenced her and the phallus inserted into her pussy gave her a mind numbing pleasure. She tried as hard as she could to hold on to her mind but the more she tried the harder it became and slowly but surely her flowing black hair began to be taken over by blonde. Finally she lost it with one last thought, "I'm sorry Mowgli, Bal'oota, I tried…" As all her hair including her pubic hair became a very golden blonde the once proud Bagheerahna let out a very girly giggle. "There now isn't that better baby?" Loo'ee asked knowing the answer. Bagheerahna said "Like wow yeah I feel so good, and I think Bal'oota and me have a dance to get to (giggle)!" With that Baggi grabbed Bal'oota and they began showing the young succubus' a thing or two on the dance floor. Loo'ee smiled enjoying the show her two newest subjects were putting on. "Have fun girls but don't make yourselves to tired we got plenty more fun to be had later tonight! There's a few girls here I think you two would like!" She then yelled at her little servant still fucking Mowgli's brains out to bring the human down to her. As Loo'ee waved her young servant away she brought Mowgli's face up to hers and kissed him deeply. After Loo'ee broke the kiss Mowgli sighed and gave little dumb laugh. "Well my little human I think I promised you a little bit of a muff later, and if I'm not mistaken this is later hmm hmm hmm, Go ahead man and go crazzzzy!" and with that she lowered Mowgli's excited face down toward her bush, the future home of his soul, and as far as Mowgli's drugged out mind could piece together it was as good a home as any….

**END**


End file.
